1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to geodesic domes. More particularly, it relates to a structural connection system for use in creating a free standing geodesic dome.
2. Description of Prior Art
Geodesic domes are known in the prior art. They were first developed in response to a need for quick assembled, free standing, low cost building structures. The first geodesic dome was developed by the American inventor, R. Buckminster Fuller in the late 1940's. Geodesic domes are constructed of many straight structural elements, or struts, in tension, arranged in an interlocking framework of triangles whereby the resulting structure, or dome, exhibits reduced stress and weight characteristics. A dome structure constructed in such a manner obviates the need for internal load bearing members, as the skeletal framework defining the dome shape is self-supporting.
Adjoining struts of the geodesic dome are attached to form triangular portions for creating the dome skeletal structure. At any given connection point, six 60 degree angles are created. Many means for attachment of the strut members have been employed. Some domes use hinged members for connection of two adjoining struts, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,858 to Finlayson. The use of hinged members for connecting struts to one another is useful for creating a dome structure capable of collapsing upon itself, but is inefficient for creating a dome structure which can be quickly assembled from its disassembled state.
Other means of strut connection are known, such as those of a more rigid nature requiring anchor screws and finishing strips which act in tandem to bolt the connector to the strut member, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,371 to Nye. Although this rigid connector forms a strong connection point between adjoining struts, it is labor intensive to employ and requires multiple items (the anchor screws and finishing strips) for attaching the connector to the strut. Further, this type of rigid connection specifically teaches the construction of wood structures. The connectors of Nye would not be suitable for use with other types of known building materials.
In an effort to facilitate quicker assembly of dome structures, certain improvements were made to the connection means. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,543 to Smrt discloses a geodesic dome which utilizes v-shaped connectors for coupling two struts of a single triangular section of the dome together. Thereafter six adjacent triangular portions of the dome are joined by bolting the six v-shaped connectors together by bolts through apertures formed in depending flanges of the connectors. Again, although this type of connector ensures a strong connection point between adjoining struts and is certainly less labor intensive than that shown in previous advancements, as discussed hereinabove, the Smrt connector is still labor intensive and requires a multiplicity of parts to affix any given number of adjoining struts.
Still even further attempts at facilitating the quick assembly of dome structures through the use of improved connectors can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,613 to Ivers et al. The connector, or gusset, shown therein centers around a common design that requires varying forms to assemble the dome. Ivers et al. lacks a universal connector useable throughout the dome structure thereby raising manufacturing costs and adding to the time of installation of the dome due to the requirement of employing the proper connector at a given connection point.
There is a need for an improved geodesic structure which overcomes the inadequacies and disadvantages seen in the prior art. In particular, the improved dome structure should be quick to assemble and employ minimal structural elements. The elements of the improved dome structure should be easy and inexpensive to fabricate, yet retain the light weight, high load bearing characteristics necessary for a strong geodesic dome structure. The improved dome structure should employ a universal connector element to facilitate easy assembly and keep manufacturing costs to a minimum. The universal connector element should also permit flexibility in the strut members during assembly of any two opposing struts.